


Ties and kisses

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Steve has a lot of thoughts about Danny’s ties.





	Ties and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This little drabble is written for my love @tari-aldarion, as part of @ohmy-mcdanno‘s gift exchange on Tumblr!! English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine, but I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Also, you can find me on Tumblr as mymcdanno :)

Steve had a problem. He knew it was a problem, because even with all the navy training he had it was affecting his focus at work and that was something that he had never allowed to happen before.

It probably shouldn’t surprise Steve that his problem was related to Danny, like most of his problems these days, but it did because this one was different. The ties Danny wore to work every single day were flooding his mind with distracting images, mainly of them in a bedroom with less clothes on, making it so much harder for him to concentrate on the task at hand. Maybe Steve could tie Danny to his bed with them, or use them to pull him into a kiss, or-

“So, how exactly are we going to make this undercover job work?” Danny asked, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. They were currently in town, trying not to attract any attention to themselves while looking for a suspect.

“Take the tie off, we have to look like we blend in here,” Steve finally answered, looking everywhere but at Danny.

“What is it with you people and ties, huh? This is a nice tie and it makes me look professional, okay? What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem, Danny, I’m just saying we’re not going to blend in here if you keep it on and we have to get this done.”

“Fine,” Danny finally sighed, taking his tie off and folding it before putting it in his pocket. Then he started talking again, making Steve look up. It was only then that Steve realized he really hadn’t thought this through, because now there was another problem. Danny’s neck was completely on show, and that didn’t really help anything at all.

**

It was the following weekend, and Steve hadn’t stopped staring at Danny’s neck and tie all day. The thoughts and images were way worse here, where they were sitting on the couch in his own home and so close to his bedroom.

Danny was obviously starting to catch on, because finally he asked the question Steve had been dreading for some time. “Okay, I have a question. Why are you looking at my tie like you want to eat it?”

Something in Steve broke at that. He stopped holding back, and everything suddenly came out at once. He ended up telling Danny everything about how the ties were slowly making him crazy, all the images that appeared in his mind, and how they were affecting him.

They were both quiet for a moment after that, and Steve really thought he had screwed everything up. He was about to start apologizing but then Danny gently lifted his head, looking at him with something in his eyes that Steve had never noticed before.

In the end it was Danny who closed the space between them, kissing Steve softly before pulling away and whispering into his ear. “Why don’t you show me exactly what you mean by that?”

Steve smiled brightly at Danny before pulling him by the tie into another kiss, taking control of it while leading them to the bedroom.


End file.
